The Priority of Paradox
by neko1998
Summary: Akise begs Deus Machina a request before the fated battle. One that could possibly change everything.


**Notes: **I know I should be focused on my other works but this came to me today, put up with me please.

Disclaimer : I do not own the anime that is a game.

**Summary _ **

Akise begs Deus Machina a request before the fated battle. One that could possibly change everything.

**The Priority of Paradox_**

**Space_**

The space brightens opening to none other than the infamous artificial intelligence, basking in the presence of the god of a different scale.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure my syndicate? Your orders are simple enough are they not. Watch the boy and report in."

The albino takes in an air stating his thoughts.

"I'm not here for any report. I came here because I have an offer. A game if you will."

"Oh!? And to what may I ask does this request pertain to?" Said god lays back in throne.

"Simple. Life and death the usual. It's a game of chance, if I am indeed killed by Gasai then it's my win."

"And what do you wish to obtain by getting killed?"

"Easy a second chance. My wish is for you to continue your reign as the ruler of time but that's not all, I want for both me and Yukiteru to come back along with everyone involved in this little scheme."

If it's a challenge he wants its a challenge he'll get. The god knows this is no mere coincidence, he's noticed a change in his creation. The fawning over his called "friend", obvious to none that the artificial life is harboring feelings towards the more than likely successor.

"Hmm, very well. I will grant this request on the condition that if you do not die, Amano Yukiteru will become the next god."

"Thank you."

The space is silent, the albino exits. Another much smaller enters chuckling slightly.

"Why agree so easily Deus?"

"I have high hopes for my observer but especially Yukiteru. No doubt I shall be victorious but if not I have another tactic in my sleeve. You see Muru Muru both outcomes are intriguing to no end but I am curious."

**Two Weeks Later_**

The fight wages on, all but three still stand, Yukiteru above the heap of the disaster of a display.

"Akise..."

The petty detective grimaced at the boy who holds his very existence.

"I see you've killed everyone."

He glances at the side winded bodies of friends scattered on the tainted concrete. He quickly reminisces of the smiling faces that used to be, Yukiteru rebuttals first.

"Akise, I also have to kill you."

Akise doesn't flinch, the concept not a bother. Only the sadness of knowing that the fragile boy is forced to commit such a wrong again.

"I'm kinda sorry for being soft on Gasai. I should have killed her right then and there. Then she wouldn't have made you do this and everyone would still be alive."

The other could only stare eyes widen at the reality, hands tremble against the trigger of the pistol being held.

"Now that this has happened, I'm going to choose the future where you and everyone can survive. Right now, my diary is predicting that I will be killed by Gasai Yuno a few minutes from now."

"What!?" Yukiteru stands still, startled by the response.

"Yukiteru."

The said boy scrambles unable to move from the spot he now houses tears escaping the blood shed eyes.

"Don't move! Don't move!"

"Calm down. Listen to me Yukiteru."

Akise closes in the the other boys small frame. Grasping his shoulders slightly. Sweat trickling down, he glowered not removing his field of vision from the other.

"She plans on killing you too, a dead man can't bring anyone back and I know why she concealed the truth from you. She wanted you to continue winning in this game, just so that she can be the final winner."

In the background a pinkette watches the scene, moving quickly she picks up her blade a predator waiting to strike. The brunette closing his eyes pulls the trigger expecting a gun shot, nothing happens. Akise safely grins.

"Looks like you're out of bullets. Yukiteru can't you see she's just using you, Gasai tricked all of us."

The girl climbs the steps below slowly reaching the two.

"Yuki! Don't listen to him, get away from Akise! Hurry!"

The boy stutters looking down at the girl, gun still at hand.

"Yuno?"

"I'm not letting you have Yukiteru."

Akise moves back, pushing the boy to him. Taking a final look he presses lips to the other. Yuno could only stare eyes dilated in shock. The taller form let's go, the brunette stepping back, surprised at the rushing warmth. Akise curls his lips at the reaction.

Yuno glares rage consumes her body she reads the light of her phone screen. Clear on what must be done.

"Akise Aru...You're dead!"

The albino jumps from his pedestal, leaving the awestruck Yukiteru to his thoughts. He focuses ahead at his destroyer.

"I expect to put up a fight Gasai."

**Space_**

Deus Ex Machina laughs heartily at the events portrayed in the screen. Really humans are just such intriguing things their gathering and frustration a fickle to say the least. Muru Muru simply watches.

"Hey Deus?"

"What is it Muru Muru?"

"It's about your little bet with Aru. Want to make things more interesting!?"

The time god clearly found the comment fascinating as he turns to give his attention to his tiny assistant.

"I'm listening."

"Well it looks like Aru is going to win your bet so how about you bring Gasai Yuno back as well!"

"Explain."

"Well you were planning to exclude her rebirth so to spicen things up how about you bring her back to life!"

The tiny assistant gives a signature pose. A once in a century opportunity, she just had to ensure Yuno's return.

"I'll take it however I get to give the trio two gifts. I will only name one as the other is for only Akise Aru and Yukiteru. First the trio and only the trio will get the memories of their previous lives. The second will be left for you to guess."

"Alrighty! And to make it even super more interesting how about a bet just you and me."

At this the god raises a brow.

"I am unsure, the last bet we made ruined the ninth dimension."

"Don't tell me that Deus Ex Machina the greatest time god himself is afraid? Are ya?"

He rolls his eyes, the small creature seems to be after something but even without provocation the offer was tempting what little control he had over his own psyche.

"Alright enough of your antics, and what is your bet?"

"Nothing special, just a game of tag! If Yuno manages to kill Akise and capture Yukiteru..Winner gets whatever they desire."

The tiny girl watches with anticipation.

"I see. Then the condition will be that Amano Yukiteru and Akise Aru will live together. Akise of course will have the duty to watch over him and will provide the protection that he requires."

"Just like the story about the princess! Except this time the princess will rescue the prince from the..prince! Yup!"

"Then let the games begin."

The two witness the last of the trio, head decapitated and the girl frantic. One could only pity Yukiteru, for now the group had yet another survival game. What is unknown to all is that the God had lied, there was indeed a way to bring back the dead; body to soul. The games either for the better or the worse.

**End_1**

**Notes:**

How'd I do?

Please review for the love of Deus.


End file.
